


Our entrance into the Shadowworld

by karen_d



Category: One Direction (Band), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen_d/pseuds/karen_d
Summary: The moment Niall turned 18 changed both Liam and Niall's life. They went from a normal mediocre teenage life to a random guy standing in their apartment telling them to follow him.





	

So that was a short explanation of what happened about a week ago. I know it sounds weird but that’s how it started. I’ll start by introducing myself, I’m Liam. I used to think I was just a regular boy living in a town full of these regular boys. I’ll pick up my life story from the day my best friend, Niall, turned 18.  
The day started of quite normal for Niall and I, I woke at 7:30 AM and went to Niall’s place so we could walk to school together. With today being his birthday it was quite chaotic but nothing out of the ordinary or at least that was what I thought.  
After the most bore some day at school Niall and I decided to go to the pub to celebrate that he is still drinking illegal. Unfortunately we needed to leave after one pint cause of the birthday dinner Niall’s mum, Maura, had been working on for two days. It’s kind of a tradition that whenever we have something to celebrate we have dinner with my family and his. So basically today had been a very ordinary day but of course it was going to change. Otherwise I wouldn’t be telling you this story.  
First strange thing we noticed was the fact I heard our parents argue whilst walking up the stairs. They NEVER argue they have been best friends for ages.  
Second strange fact: we could barely get the door open but it was not locked. We were both putting all our weight against the door and it opened just a smidge. At first we thought someone left a window open or something but we quickly realized even then it would be impossible to produce this kind of force.  
After squeezing ourselves trough the smidge, we found a third strange fact that will possibly be the strangest of them all. There was this purple spot floating in the middle of the living room, no not on a wall. It was just a purple circle-ish cloud floating in mid-air.  
Fourth strange fact: our parents were fighting a group of weird tattooed people with weapons. We didn’t know what to do so we just stood there for a minute while this mysterious looking guy walked over to us.  
‘Follow me gentlemen.’, he said. As gobsmacked as I was by everything that is surrounding us I just stood there not being able to react. ‘Why would we just follow you ?’, Niall asked not really trusting this guy.  
‘Cause I am the person who will make sure you keep living at least if you follow me.’ He took a step closer to the purple spot.  
‘Oh excuse me’, he said, ‘My name is Magnus Bane. Now follow me.’  
Niall looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and took the hand Magnus was holding out for him to take. I was still not trusting this and kind of paralyzed but took Niall’s hand cause I can’t just let him do something incredibly stupid alone. Together we walked through the purple spot. Being a bit scared of what was going to happen I closed my eyes.  
When I opened my eyes again we were standing in front of the old church, that has been out of service for years. ‘What are we doing here ?’, I asked confused as to why this place in particular. It is quite close to a busy road so not really the safe place I had in my mind. You know a place where no one will find you cause no one knows it exists.  
‘How the hell did we get here ?’, Niall yelled clearly panicking. I didn’t think about that yet. So we walked through a purple cloud and ended in the other side of the city.  
‘Calm down’, Magnus said getting a bit agitated, ‘you still got a lot to learn.’  
He guided us into the building through a back entrance that was well hidden. The moment we stepped in I had a moment of realisation that a lot had changed and we didn’t even know how much or why. We didn’t know anything, yet..  
What we thought would be the interior of an old abandoned church not a high tech .. I don’t know what this is exactly. Maybe a research centrum, witness protection program ? I don’t know but I think we will find that out soon.  
We followed Magnus throughout the whole building, he brought us to a bedroom and told us to wait there for him to return. We did as we were told and about 5 minutes later he returned.  
‘Okay so you are probably confused as to what you are doing here’, Magnus started off ‘ I can explain you almost everything but I need to disappoint you gentlemen. I’m not the person who should be telling you but I can keep you company while waiting.’   
‘If you can’t tell us what we are doing here, can you tell us why you are here ?’, Niall asked hopefully trying to get some kind of answer. ‘I can but I doubt it will help you find out what is going on. I got asked to transport you here as soon as you two arrived home.’ ‘Why ?’, Niall added within’ a second. ‘Because you needed to be brought to a safe place.’ The conversation between the two of ‘em kept going like that for the next half hour. With every question Niall asked both my and Magnus’ agitation grew a little bit.  
After what seemed like a decade but in reality was 40 minutes two guys came storming in. ‘Magnus thank you for your services you can now go.’, the blond one said. ‘A bit friendlier would be greatly appreciated Jace.’, Magnus replied and gave the other guy a quick peck on the lips before leaving.  
‘I’m Jace.’, he introduced himself, ‘and this is Alec.’, he said pointing to the second guy. ‘I know this is all new and weird for you but we’ll start explaining from the start.’  
A lot of talking later we found out that our lives had changed drastically. I’ll give you a brief summary of what we just found out. So these guys are shadowhunters. Shadowhunters are people who are born with angelic blood and protect humans from demons and that our parents are too. And more importantly that we are too. Our parents got in problems with a mighty group of shadowhunters and decided to quit the job and live a normal life. When they both got pregnant they made the decision to let us go through some rituals as children so we wouldn’t know anything about shadowhunters and we wouldn’t get any signs of what our lives should be following the law. Now that mighty group that everyone thought didn’t exist anymore did and they were coming to take revenge on both our parents and us..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think about it.  
> I wrote this for the niamnetwork on Tumblr, theme 11: Movie/Book/TV AUs


End file.
